warriorcatswworldfandomcom-20200214-history
WarriorCats WWorld Wiki talk:Art/Approved Images 2
Briarlight(Alt A) - Approved Poor cat ;.; pity this had to happen. I hope she dies soon though, to spare herself a lot of pain ;.; anyway. Tried to edit the lineart, kinda failed, I bet there's a lot of waste but I'll manage to clean it up (somehow) aaand... I will be posting her regulary apprentice shortly. Whew, I talk a lot :] comments? 21:03, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Well done with the lineart tweak. Blur the shading a tad, and blur the earpink. There's also some waste. Also, lower her hind quarters more like they're more rested on the ground. 15:02, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. Thanks stone! Making the lineart was really hard, and what you said means a lot to me <3 21:02, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Lighten up the shading a bit and blur the earpink a bit more. :3 04:47, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Can you make her earpink look less purple? And blur the shading ^^ 18:01, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Reuplaoded/ I don't think the changes are showing. 23:45, July 23, 2012 (UTC) It looks like she's mottled. Could you fix that? And smudge the pelt into the earpink a bit more. 07:30, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Reuplaoded/ 12:38, July 24, 2012 (UTC) There's some waste. 16:20, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. 16:44, July 24, 2012 (UTC) CBA? -- 01:13, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Approved. 03:17, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Echosong (MC) ~ Approved I'm kinda proud of this...:3 Comments? 13:44, August 13, 2012 (UTC) CBA? -- 01:13, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Approved. 03:17, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Bramblestar (W) ~ Approved Bramblestar's warrior, dudes. Comments? 08:09 Sun Aug 19 CBA? -- 01:13, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Approved. 03:17, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Crowfeather(A) - Approved Woo! I'd rather not change any of the colors, as I got them directly from the warrior's file. Comments? 8DD 22:11, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Amazing! Just blur the earpink, and I'll CBA. Re-uploaded Thanks! =DD 02:01, September 23, 2012 (UTC) CBA? Approved. 23:53, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Magpie (Lo) ~ Approved Magpie is epic. C8 Comments, questions, concerns? 18:48, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Define shading and eye depth a tad. Very noice 83 06:50 Wed Sep 26 Reuploaded. 01:05, September 27, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 06:33 Thu Oct 11 Approved. ^^ 10:02 Mon Oct 15 Jingo (Lo) ~ Approved Comments, questions concerns~? 01:50, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Define the shading on the front leg closest to us/chect area, and add the missing tall-yi[ :3 05:25 Thu Sep 27 Reuploaded. What the hay is a tall-yi. 13:52, September 27, 2012 (UTC) I think she means tail-tip. 20:13, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. Thanks for the translation. If it isn't showing, go here: http://images.wikia.com/warriorcatswworld/images/8/86/Jingo.loner.png 00:29, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Can you make it a bit more natural? Maybe round the edges. owo 00:08, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Actually, since their cats living in the wild with no vet care, I think it's fine. o3o 06:11 Sat Sep 29 Anyways, CBA? <3 06:33 Thu Oct 11 Approved. ^^ 10:40 Mon Oct 15 Ripplepool (RP) (MC) ~ Approved Look, it's my RP kittie ouo Comments? 03:56 Sun Sep 9 Define the shading a tad. 23:17, September 11, 2012 (UTC) re-uploaded redoned the shading. 07:00 Wed Sep 12 Define the lower tail stripes, they get kinda lost in the shading. 21:00, September 14, 2012 (UTC) I'd rather not, since she's got dark brown stripes. But if anyone else agrees, I'll gladly do so :3 10:59 Sat Sep 15 I think they're fine too. Anyway, CBA? Approved. --Starry 05:22, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Deputy Blanks ~ Approved FIle:Deputyshortma.png Hey guiz, I made deputy blanks (Well I didn't really make them, just teaked Shelly's blanks xP) Comments? 10:48 Thu Aug 30 Please take this down. It was my idea to tweak the blanks, and I could report for art theft. http://theofficialwarriorcats.wikia.com/wiki/File:Deputy.Long.Female.png <-- the proof o3o. 18:50, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Feather, it is not theft to use an idea, though it is rather considerate for people to refrain from using them. However, in this case, anybody can tweak the blanks if they wish, unless the original creator of the lineart (which we all know is ShellyTheLast from Deviantart) doesn't desire that. You may not tell off another user, Feather, for using an idea as well as adding you'll report them for "art theft", as that would be false reporting. -- 18:54, September 3, 2012 (UTC) It was my idea. But fine. Keep them. 19:39, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Ideas cannot be claimed, and how do you even know that she used "your idea" instead of just thinking up of a similar idea. It is simply assuming that she "stole your idea" (and ideas can't really be copyrighted, imo). Please remember to assume good faith. Ok. I'm sorry, Berry. owo 16:40, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Thicken the lineart under the shorthaired's bottoms. Good job! =D 00:10, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded i redided them. 06:31 Sun Sep 30 I don't know how to put this, but thicken the line in the middle of the shorthaired's by a pixel or two. =3 10:44, October 15, 2012 (UTC) It's the same as it is on the shorthaired warriors. (It should be...I never touched that area besides moving the tail...o.o) 21:28 Mon Oct 15 CBA? --Starry 05:19, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Approved. GINGER 17:21 29 Dec 2013 (UTC) Crowfeather (W) - Approved I always liked him. Comments? 03:37, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Lighten it a tad. Nice job 8D 10:57 Sat Sep 15 Re-uploaded Thanks =DD 01:24, September 16, 2012 (UTC) CBA? --Starry 05:19, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Approved. 17:28 Dec 29 2013 (UTC) Lionheart (W) ~ Approved Cats with manes are epic. Comments? 07:14 Sun Sep 30 CBA? --Starry 05:19, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Approved. 17:35 29 Dec 2013 (UTC) Ashfoot (W) - Approved Fail. owo I hope I did everything right. Comments? 20:33, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Blur the shading. 21:06, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded 21:12, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Still, blur the shading, define the shoulder shading, and maybe ass shading to the back of the head. 21:34, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded ''' 22:31, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Define/darken the shading. ^^ 18:02, July 23, 2012 (UTC) '''Re-uploaded 19:39, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Blur the shading where it meets the highlights. And tone down the highlights tons. And define the shoulder shading. 22:59, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Also... there's waste just above the ears. And there appears to be... blurred lineart on the tail. 00:25, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Withdrawing 05:45, July 24, 2012 (UTC) If it's withdrawn you can take it over right? I haven't been in a PCA type project like this in a while, I forget how it works x3 Can I take it over if you can and I'm rambling again so I'm shutting up now. x3 07:22, July 25, 2012 (UTC) You can take over. No need to ask, just remember to change the heading. 06:32, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Has this been taken over or should I archive this? 00:59, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Starry, give Leopard a few more days ;3 01:04, July 28, 2012 (UTC) I'm so sorry, I forgot all about this x3 I'll reupload in the next 5 minutes, promise. 11:14, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded x3 11:31, August 9, 2012 (UTC) CBA? -- 01:13, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Approved. 03:17, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Poppydawn (W) ~ Approved Comments? 20:34, 06/21/2013 Approved. It's too amazing to decline since the project is restarting 14:18 30 Dec 2013 (UTC)